


Quiet

by MelfinaLupin



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelfinaLupin/pseuds/MelfinaLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor deals with the repercussion of Loki’s first battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

Loki’s continued absences tormented Thor so much that he sought solace at the edge of the campsite where he waited and worried for his brother.

“Still fretful, my son?”

Thor had been so focused on the forest before him that he did not hear his father’s approach. Thor frowned spared only a quick glance at Odin before his eyes snapped back to the trees. When his brother returned, Thor wanted to be the first to know.  He handled Mjolnir nervously and said nothing. He forced a calm front but he knew his father could see through the pretense and quickly gave up.

“Loki should have been here hours ago,” Thor raged, helpless and with no feasible outlet for his anger. He couldn’t help but feel venomous resentment towards the Allfather who held him back with the rest of the seasoned fighters while Loki, along with several other youths fought the rouge dwarves from Nidavellirr under the leadership of Tyr. On the morrow, Odin planned to have everyone join in on the fight after the entire company regrouped for the night. The promise of battle made the warriors a spirited lot but Thor did not feel as merry and had left for the empty field to wallow in his apprehension.

Odin sighed heavily and glanced up at the low hanging moon. “You of all Asgardians ought to know that Loki can hold his own against a couple of dwarves, my son. Where is your faith in your brother?”

Loki had been so eager to prove himself to everyone that Thor felt ashamed of his doubt. He knew that he ought to be happy for his brother and trust in his father’s infinite wisdom. If the All-Father believed Loki ready for battle, then Loki was. Still Thor couldn’t shake the uncertainty that plagued his mind.

“He relies too much on his seidr to trump his enemies. What if the battle is too much and Loki is overwhelmed?”

Odin scoffed. “You have dealt Loki harder blows with Mjolnir than any dwarf ever could and yet he survived.”

Thor frowned and said nothing, not ready to give up his anger despite the logic in his father’s words.

“You are too much like Frigga. Would your heart feel less heavy if I told you that Huginn and Muninn were sent to keep an eye on Loki?”

Thor’s eyes snapped to his father and saw the grin on Odin’s face was a warm, proud one. “He’s fine, Thor. He is making us both very proud.”

Thor found himself smiling for the first time in days, his uneasiness vanishing and leaving his heart buoyant.

“Oh, don’t look so happy, Thor,” Odin chide gruffly. “I did the same thing for you. If I hadn’t, you mother would have given me no peace.”

Thor chuckled, recalling his first real battle against a rather nasty dragon. The thrill of the fight had gone to his head, fueling his recklessness so that he, no doubt, gave his father several unnecessary shocks in hindsight.

There was movement in the dark underbrush and the soft whinnying of hungry horses that caught the attention of both father and son. Thor turned his head, hardly breathing, and watched the band of young warriors march onto the field. Thor counted heads quickly. Everyone was alive, smiling but dirty and tired from a long day of combat. Loki was the last to emerge from the dark forest. When he saw his father and brother a brilliant grin broke across his face, making him seem years younger. Egging his horse forward, he went to his family, eyes impossibly bright in the moonlight. He was disheveled, covered in dirt and blood, yet still lively from his adventure.

“Loki, my son,” Odin greeted his youngest child with a wide smile and open arms.

“Father,” Loki returned, jumping off his horse in his haste and stumbling into All-father’s embrace. Thor hurried forward to capture the horse’s reigns, holding it in place before it had a chance to dash off. “We were able to drive the brutes past the western ridge. We believe that it where their leader resides.”

“That’s good news,” Odin replied, thudding Loki on his back. “You’ve made me very proud today.” It was almost painful to see how a few kind words from their father could cause Loki’s grin to brighten tenfold. “Get some rest now, my son. I need to listen to Tyr’s report and formulate the battle plan for tomorrow.”

With on last pat, Odin left with Tyr, heads bowed as they conspired in low, gruff whispers on their way to camp. By now the rest of the company perceived the youths’ successful return. They came with congratulations flowing from their drunken tongues, warm embraces, and cups overflowing with mead. Amidst the hubbub Loki shot a smiled at Thor, looking almost feverish in his excitement.

“You’ve done well today, brother,” Thor praised as he wrapped a thick arm about his brother’s shoulders and held him close. He could feel Loki’s slight frame shake against his own and from such a nominal distance Thor noticed for the first time how pallid his brother was the grim covering his face.

“I wish you could have been there, Thor,” Loki said. Since he had grown into a tall youth, he no longer had to crane his neck to look at his older brother. They were almost eye to eye now and tonight Loki’s eyes were deep and impossibly blue in the moonlight. “You would have been so proud of me.”

“I _am_ proud of you,” Thor insisted, squeezing his brother warmly, making Loki beam until he asked, “Do you need to see a healer?”

Loki rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. “Of course I don’t.”

The relief he felt was acute. “Good. Now let us see to your horse and get you something to eat before you faint. The gruel Tyr no doubt fed you during the day made you endure but it taste like shit. What you need now is real food and drink.”

“A bath would be preferable right now.”

“That’s a commendable point. I can’t stomach the smell of dwarf.”

Loki let himself be lead, happy to inform Thor of all his adventures that day and how many dwarves he disemboweled in the battlefield. Hogun was upon them as they made their way to the paddock and, with a quiet nod, took the horse from Thor.

“Don’t tell, father,” Thor whispered while Loki sniggered. “A warrior’s first responsibility is his mount after all.”

The encampment was in high spirits as warriors sat around the crackling fire pit, indulging with an enthusiastic appetite as they listened, captivated, to the tales of battle. Ignoring the beguiling smells of food, the two brothers crept towards one of the more well-appointed tents. No one paid the princes any heed as the two disappeared inside of Loki’s tent. Once the leather flap was shut, Loki crushed himself against his brother’s chest. Thor had been half expecting the assault and welcomed the hot pressed of Loki’s mouth against his. His hands gripped his brother’s slim hips and hauled the small body closer so that he could return the hungry kiss in kind.

“I missed you,” Thor groaned into Loki’s mouth. Now that he knew Loki was safe all his anxiety left him alone to bask in his pride and aberrant desire.

A tiny smirk twisted up one of the corners of Loki’s mouth. “I haven’t noticed.”

The kiss continued. Their lips moved, frantic and messy as tongues dipped inside each other’s mouth to lick and taste while Loki griped Thor’s hair tightly in his fists. Adrenalin from the battle turned Loki into a mass of blistering, quivering energy and Thor was only too happy to help his brother dispose of his excess spirit. After he had survived his first battle, Thor had spent that night between the legs of countless lovers, his bloodlust too demanding to allow him the benefits of sleep until nearly dawn. Eager for a repeat of that night, Thor fingered the buckles of Loki’s gold armor. It was only then that Loki broke the kiss with a laugh and jumped away. His eyes were still bright and hot but now with just the two of them, Loki allowed his exhaustion to show.

“Just what to do you think you’re doing?”

“You looked a little overdressed,” Thor replied, looming as he stepped closer to Loki.

Loki grabbed Thor’s hands and held him at bay. “I require a bath first,” he pointed out. “Then I need to eat. And finally, if I’m not overtly tired from my day of fighting, your company _might_ be desired.”

Thor grinned, enjoying Loki’s easy banter. “I might be able to oblige you,” he countered. “Now let me help you out of your armor.”

Thor kept his hands from straying too far from his goal of riding Loki of his sullied armor but nevertheless his hands lingered far longer than was necessary  when his brother was stripped down to his basic tunic and breeches that reeked of blood and sweat. He would have liked to remove those items as well but Loki shoved him away He gathered several towels, fresh clothes, and soap from around his temporary accommodations while Thor stood back and watched him.

The festivities were kept within the confines of the encampment so that the surrounding area was blissfully quiet and vacant. They found a secluded spot in the lake to bathe. Enclosed on three sides by rocky bluffs and trees they were, for the most part, out of sight. Loki undressed quickly, tossing aside his soiled garments aside with a look of disgust. Thor followed suit but lingered just long enough to enjoy the display of nude skin and long, lean limbs. Where Thor was big and unyielding, Loki was all sinewy muscle and elegant grace despite being covered with dirt and dwarf entrails.

Without hesitation, Loki stepped into the lake and didn’t stop until he was waist deep in the cool water where he vigorously washed his face. A warm chuckle bubbled up from Thor’s chest, catching Loki’s attention finally looked over his shoulder and smirked. “Are you just going to stand there and look like a simpleton all night?”

Thor chucked the bar of soap at his brother before joining him. He lacked his brother’s stealth but luckily Loki was too preoccupied with washing to notice Thor swim towards him. He yelped when Thor grabbed him by his waist, picking him up easily and tossed him like a pebble farther into the peaceful, black water. Loki came up sputtering while Thor laughed and quickly evaded the vengeful splash. The two brothers spent the next few minutes locked in a vigorous water scuffle that left them more breathless than clean.

“I yield,” Thor finally gave in. Loki paused, eyes bright with tired laughter, and allowed Thor to drag him into his arms and kissed him soundly as a peace offering. It was a tender but playful kiss since Loki’s mischievousness was inexhaustible. “Allow me to wash your back, brother,” Thor purred, greedy to touch every inch of Loki’s skin beneath the water, drawing a pleasant little shudder from his brother.

“You’re so helpful tonight, brother, “Loki teased but turned around obediently and pulled his long black curls over one shoulder so that he bare the breadth of his back. It took a couple of moments to find of wayward soap but by the time Thor was done washing his brother, Loki was clean and luminous under the moonlight despite the black and purple bruises peppering his creamy skin.

Thor frowned, carefully inspecting each blemish. “Are you sure you don’t need a healer?”

“You have done me far worse,” Loki pointed out, cheeky. “Stop fretting and come on. It grows cold and I’m still hungry.”

They dried off and dressed in fresh garments quickly. Loki’s previous fervor had subsided somewhat, leaving him worn-down with dark shadows under his eyes. They returned to camp and found the festivities as loud and lively as ever. With a sneaky smile, Loki drifted away from Thor’s side. He procure Volstagg’s teeming plate while the drunken warrior was too preoccupied by a massive cheese wheel to notice the theft. It was up to Thor to retrieve the mead before the brothers regrouped in Loki’s tent with their spoils.

“Volstagg will thrash you for stealing his food,” Thor warned as they settled into the fur covered ground. Around them, several candles were lit with Loki’s magic and filled the shelter with soft orange light. The atmosphere was a cozy one as Loki placed with heavy plate between them, grinning like an imp. It had more than enough to appease the appetites of two godlings and was laden with all kinds of bread, meat, cheese, and fruit.

“Volstagg is too drunk to notice,” Loki replied, retrieving a handful of large grapes that had been lodged beneath a piece of mutton. “He’ll think he’s merely eaten his food and get another plate.”

Thor laughed, knowing that was what his friend would probably do, and started to pick his way through dinner. When Loki had his fair share of food, he laid down on the rug, curled up like a content cat. From under his dark lashed he watched his older brother. Thor smiled. He knew that quiet, come-hither look all too well.

“I take it you’ve had your fill?”

That earned his a sleepy hum of accord so Thor pushed the empty dishware away before he joined Loki. Thor placed his hands on either side of Loki’s dark head, effectively caging him but Loki made an accommodating prisoner. Slowly Thor leaned down and softly brushed to lips against Loki’s. Another pleased hum filled the tepid air. Loki’s lips stretched in a soft smile as he uncoiled slightly so he could cup Thor’s face in hands. At first the kiss was an unhurried display of affection but the fervor the possessed Loki earlier that evening reawakened when Thor’s tongue dipped inside the warm, wet heat of Loki’s mouth. He would be lying if this part of his normally stoic brother did not turn him on for he was the only one who would ever see Loki so unguarded.

 “So do you require my company tonight then, brother?” Thor teased, his right hand moving down the length of the other’s body to palm the evidence of his growing desire.

“Not necessarily,” he countered easily but his little sigh of pleasure betrayed his nonchalance. “I am most adept at taking care of my own needs.” The image Loki’s words painted in his brother’s mind made his own neglected cock twitch against his thigh. In retribution he started to stroke Loki mercilessly until this brother was gasping and arching beneath him. “But your company would be welcomed nevertheless,” Loki acquiesced quickly, cheeks flushed as his hands seized around Thor’s shoulders.

“That’s more like it,” Thor approved with a lopsided grin and quickly undressed his brother. Once Loki was wonderfully naked and lying on his back with his long legs wrapped around Thor’s waist, Thor bent to pepper his cool skin with kisses, paying heed to all the bruises with a press of his tongue which drew a fierce hiss from Loki before nuzzling them gently with his lips. A whine built in the back of Loki’s throat as he squirmed.

Thor loved that Loki was not a quiet lover. Though his position and physicality put him at a disadvantage, his youth aggravated Loki’s demanding, impatient, and greedy nature. The leftover energy of the day only made that worse. He moaned wantonly and clawed at Thor’s back as Thor canted his hips into Loki’s, eager for that pleasurable friction that fed the desire pooling in their loins. Loki’s legs tightened around Thor’s waist so he had nowhere to move expect closer to Loki and pulled him down for another seething kiss that left them both breathless and eager for more.

A part of Thor wanted to give in and enjoy this contact until they both came but Loki was restless for more so he pulled away and used his tongue and teeth to nip at his brother’s pink nipples until they were hard enough to suckle while Loki writhed, head tossed back, openmouthed, and his eyes firmly shut. The sinewy muscles of his neck stiffed, the sinuous veins pushed to the surface, as his mouth grew slack-jawed to emit a breathless moan.

Thor moved lover, trailing the tip of his tongue down Loki’s quivering stomach, passed his navel. Much to Loki’s frustration, Thor ignored his brother’s cock as his slipped his hands behind his brother’s knees. In one swift movement, he pushed the long, limber limbs out and up, exposing his brother so that he could digging his teeth into Loki’s inner thigh. Loki was covered in bruises so it wouldn’t matter if he added another one. Loki bucked, whimpering from the pain but still yearning for the fiction Thor was purposefully denying him.

“Brother, please,” Loki begged, one hand snaking down to wrap around his swollen cock and pump himself quickly. Thor was half tempted to bite that hand too but the sight was too alluring so instead he leaned forward and nuzzled the soft sack of flesh below Loki’s cock. The tremor that shook his brother’s body was a powerful one. Thor paused and watched his brother squeeze the thick base of his manhood. Whitish fluid leaked from the rosy tip. Thor leaned forward, licking the wetness away with one swipe of his tongue. Loki shuddered, a rugged breath passing through his parched lips.

 “Fuck me, brother. I’m so close.”

Thor pushed himself up onto his knees and quickly untied the laces of his buckskin trousers. Fisting his cock, he pulled it free. He pumped himself slowly as Loki watched, chest heaving as he panted. “As much as I would like to it is unwise,” Thor replied, blue eyes focused on his brother’s pink lip that was caught between the rows of his perfect teeth. “You would only be sore and tender for the battle tomorrow and we can’t have that.”

The expression Loki gave him was murderous. “I don’t care.”

“You will care if we lose.”

“I’ll stand back and use my seidr.”

Thor grinned and dragging the pad of his thumb across the tip of his cock. Loki’s innocence could be so enduring sometimes. “My answer is still no, brother. Where do to keep your salves?”

Desire muddled Loki’s otherwise intelligent mind. “In the chest beside my bed,” he murmured after a moment. Unashamed of his nudity or his jutting, swollen cock Thor made his way to the trunk. The salve was easy enough to find amidst his brother’s well-ordered belongings and returned to the younger god whose hands amused themselves between his legs, one stroking his cock almost absentmindedly while the other caressed the puckered entrance between his buttocks.

Such a blatant display of a sibling seeking their own pleasure would have disgusted most but it only made Thor grin. “Greedy imp,” Thor murmured lovingly as he settled between his brother’s legs once more. Loki tossed him an impenitent smile and made no attempt to halt his hands. Thor allowed it while he opened the jar to scoop out some of the thick paste onto his fingers, warming it between his hands as he watched his indecent brother.

“If you’re not going to fuck me, what are you going to do with that?”

“If you stop playing with yourself long enough I can show you.”

That earned him a heartfelt laugh from his brother and obediently Loki pulled his hands away. Thor applied the salve to the inside of Loki’s thighs causing him to wrinkle his nose in disgust but he made no objection. For his good behavior, Thor slipped his index finger inside his entrance with the aid of the ointment and curled it, brushing against that spot that made Loki tense and hiss with pleasure. With his other hand his coated his cock, trying to be as thorough as possible without spilling. When he was sufficiently lubricated, Thor grabbed Loki by his knees, pulled his legs together, and hauled him close until his backside was cradled against Thor’s powerful thighs.

“Keep your legs as tightly shut as possible,” Thor commanded.

“You’re usually telling me the opposite,” Loki refuted with a smile but curiosity lurked his eyes.

With one arm keeping his brother’s legs locked against his chest, Thor used the other one to guide his cock between Loki’s slick thighs. A gruff grunt reverberated in Thor’s throat as the undersides of their cocks slide against one another with each successive thrust. Loki tensed, his toes curled, as the pace slowly built.

“Oh!”

The sound of skin slapping skin and their ragged panting filled the tent as they sought their pleasure. Loki shifted, crossing his ankles to help keep his legs a constantly tight clamp for his brother to fuck, and Thor’s thrusts quickened.

“Loki, lower your voice,” he grunted. He was so thoroughly enjoying this new position he didn’t want to stop for fear of someone overhearing them. “Someone could hear us.”

Loki nodded, drawing a hand to his face so he could bite down on a finger, gagging himself, while the other one slipped down his body to grip his cock. Thor groaned, feeling the ridge of Loki’s knuckles brush against the underside of his own cock, adding to his pleasure. Despite his efforts to stifle his voice, every once and a while a tantalizing whimper escaped. Thor had to finish them quickly and it wouldn’t take much. After what felt like hours of waiting they were both so close.

“What if I summon Fandral?” Thor asked softly, taking advantage of Loki’s fondness of smutty discourse to further undo him. “How would you like it if he forced you to suck his cock while I mounted you?” Loki’s eyes flashed dangerously, telling Thor he would have liked that very much without speech. “You’d wrap your mouth around him and take in his entire length. You’d let him fuck your mouth until he spills down your throat.” Wrapped up in the fantasy he had spun, Thor moved faster, his desire escalating quickly until he could feel it about to burst in his gut.

“Gods, yes,” Loki groaned, eyes closed as his hand darted back and forth along his cock.

“Then when we are both spent and my cum is dripping down your thighs, we will swap places, filling your empty holes once more, ravishing you completely and only then will I allow you to spill.”

With a loud moan, Loki’s limber body simultaneously tightened and trembled under Thor’s, and came hard, cum slashing onto his abdomen in copious spurts. Loki’s release triggered Thor’s and after a couple more ungainly thrusts, the damn inside Thor snapped and pleasure washed over him. He collapsed next to his brother, breathless and exhausted and basked in the pleasant afterglow while he struggled to calm himself. Loki was the first to rouse, effectively cleaning himself up with his magic before pouncing on his brother with startling hunger. He kissed every inch of Thor’s broad chest and face until Thor stirred to Loki’s pleas of “Yes, Thor. Yes. That’s what I want.”

Thor frowned, his mind lethargic from the lovemaking to realize that Loki was talking about. He settled a heavy hand on his brother’s hip as he straddled him to hold his still a moment.

“What do you want?”

Loki stopped kissing him long enough to lean down. Now it was Thor’s turn to be caged between his brother’s arms. Loki’s eyes were oddly bright and intense as he said “Fandral. I want both you and Fandral. At the same time.”

Desire stammered in Thor’s belly but he groaned and closed his eyes, willing it to stop. “I don’t think that is a wise decision.”

Loki was adamant. “I want you both,” he insisted. “You like the idea of me being with another man, of another man fucking me while you watched. I heard you how much you wanted it.”

“That was for your benefit, brother. Now let the matter rest.”

“I will not. You were as turned on as I was by your fantasy.”

“Fine. All right, I was.” Thor opened his eyes and stared up at his brother, too tired to continue with the farce and surrendered all attempts of disinterest. “But that still doesn’t make it a good idea.”

Look didn’t look convinced. Little by little Thor felt his resistance being chipped away. With a sigh, he resigned his fate to the inevitable. “Does it have to be Fandral? He’s a good friend.”

“You would allow a stranger to bed your brother?”

“No.” His hands clamped down on Loki’s hips. The mere thought of an unknown man touching what was his so intimately left a bad taste in his mouth.

“Then who better than a friend whom you know and trust?” Loki asked, smiling in his victory.

“Loki, put that nonsense out of your head.” It pained Thor to be so stern but it served its purpose. Loki frowned, his lips puckered petulantly as he settled down beside his brother on the fur rug. “You need not be such a spoilsport, Thor,” he grumbled.

After a lengthy pause Thor heaved a heavy sigh. “Fine, I’ll talk with Fandral.” He didn’t like the smug expression on his brother’s face and roughly shoved him away. “Now get some sleep, you little imp, or you will be sorry for it in the morning.”


End file.
